Say Yes to Jungkook
by kimsangraa
Summary: Taehyung itu langsung suka pada Jungkook saat pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi ia 'suka' bukan berarti suka, hanya gemas saja. Jungkook memang kelinci pendiam, 'kan? Tapi suatu hari Jimin dan Yoongi mengatakan hal-hal diluar ekspektasinya. / VKook, TaeKook.


kim taehyung/jeon jungkook  
top!tae  
AU, OOC, bromance, fluff  
typo(s), dldr, review! wkwk.  
first time vkook's fanfic.

* * *

Kim Taehyung _suka_ pada Jeon Jungkook pada pertemuan sangat pertama kali mereka.

Namun suka itu bukan berarti suka; cinta, sayang, atau bagaimana. Tapi ia gemas. Gemas dan gemas. Di matanya, Jungkook yang menunduk malu dan pendiam itu seperti kelinci kebingungan, wortel dimana-mana tapi ia tidak bisa melompat bebas karena malu. Taehyung tersenyum kelewat lebar mengetahui bahwa anak kelas satu ini masuk ke klub yang sama dengannya—dan langsung menyalami lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Sindrom anak kelas satu ini," Hoseok gantian menyalami Jungkook. "Masih malu-malu."

Jungkook mengulum senyum, tambah malu. Pipinya bersemu-semu, dan Taehyung tersenyum makin lebar. Setelah Jimin, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang akan jadi korban cubit-cubit Taehyung.

* * *

Ternyata Jeon Jungkook ini dari Busan, sama seperti Jimin. Taehyung heran, apa memang lelaki Busan itu diciptakan manis-manis? Bukannya ia _suka_ pada Jungkook, tapi ia gemas. Ia inginlah punya wajah semanis mereka. Lelaki Daegu memang dibuat tajam rahangnya seperti karakteristik daerahnya, sehingga baik dirinya maupun Yoongi punya lidah yang tajam—klub mereka selalu menang debat jika Yoongi sudah satu-dua patah kalimat bicara. Lainnya memang Taehyung yang menangani, padahal mereka punya banyak orang yang lebih tua di klub.

Kembali ke Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung menatapnya, mereka duduk bersebelahan, menunggu Jung Hoseok dan Min Yoongi membuat koreografi.

"Kamu lahir bulan apa? Tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal satu September." jawab Jungkook pelan, disambut seruan Taehyung.

"Kita juga punya yang September. Itu, Namjoon. Duabelas September." kata Taehyung.

Seokjin yang lewat lalu menepuk bahunya, mengoreksi, "Pakai ' _hyung_ ',"

"Iya, maksudnya Namjoon- _hyung_." Taehyung tertawa dan Jungkook ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Tawa Taehyung itu memang mengundang orang lain untuk ikut bahagia. Dan senyuman Jungkook itu membuat Taehyung makin gemas.

"Kamu tidak mau tahu apa-apa? 'Kan tidak enak jika aku terus yang tanya-tanya." kata Taehyung. Jungkook tampak berpikir, tanpa menjawab. Taehyung juga mengingat saat awal-awal Jimin masuk klub ini, ia lebih banyak terlihat berpikir daripada bicara. Tapi itu cuma soal waktu. Sekarang Jimin juga banyak tertawa, apalagi jika sedang bermain dengan Yoongi.

"Jimin- _hyung_ itu jadian dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung cukup terkejut karena itu yang pertama ditanyakan Jungkook.

"Eh? Tidak juga," Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan. Di ujung ruangan, Jimin sedang memberikan minum untuk Yoongi sambil tersenyum sampai hilang matanya. "Tapi mereka saling suka."

"Ah, pantas kelihatan dekat sekali." Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Kalau Namjoon- _hyung_ dengan Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Taehyung tertawa, tapi bukan karena pertanyaan itu. Logat Jungkook masih Busan sekali dan ia anggap itu lucu. Orang Busan suka cepat kalau bicara, dan Jungkook seperti menahan dirinya untuk tidak bicara terlalu cepat. "Mereka juga saling suka, sepertinya. Aku pernah melihat mereka kencan sekali."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Mulutnya kecilnya terbuka untuk bicara, tapi suara Hoseok keburu terdengar.

"Ayo, latihan lagi! Yoongi sudah temukan koreo yang bagus."

* * *

Taehyung tidak tahu ia bisa sebegitu _suka_ pada Jungkook sampai seperti terobsesi. Untungnya Jungkook adalah termuda yang manis sekali, penurut dan tidak pernah mengecewakan _hyung_ -nya, jadi ia rela saja ketika hidung, pipi, atau telinganya, jadi korban kegemasan Kim Taehyung. Bahkan daripada bersama Jimin yang satu tingkat, Taehyung lebih sering terlihat bersama Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kamu itu pendiam. Di kelas ada teman, 'kan?"

"Ada, _Hyung_." jawab Jungkook. Mereka duduk berhadapan di kantin, menunggu yang lainnya. Setelah ini, mereka punya rencana untuk mengunjungi rumah Jungkook. (Taehyung jadi ingat Jungkook sangat malu-malu sekali ketika meminta mereka datang ke rumah karena ibunya ingin tahu anggota-anggota klub yang Jungkook ikuti—klub mereka itu sangat terkenal.)

"Siapa?"

"Yugyeom. Kami suka main _bowling_ bersama."

"Oh? Yugyeom siapa?"

Jungkook menatapnya. "Kim Yugyeom, klub basket."

Taehyung berseru. "Ah, Kim Yugyeom! Anak kelas satu yang katanya akan jadi kapten di periode berikutnya?"

"Iya, Kim Yugyeom," Jungkook tersenyum sampai pipinya terangkat, mungkin senang karena Taehyung tahu teman baiknya. Jungkook melanjutkan, "Tapi ia sangat populer, jadi aku sedikit gugup kalau kami sedang jalan bersama dan banyak orang menyapa Yugyeom."

Taehyung mengulum senyum—Jungkook tidak tahu kalau ia juga sama populernya dengan Yugyeom. Banyak teman-teman sekelas Taehyung yang menanyakan soal Jungkook—tapi Taehyung menolak dan menghadang siapapun yang akan mendekati Jungkook. ("Ah, aku tersingkir," ucap Jimin suatu hari setelah ada yang menanyakan Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya.)

"Kamu hanya perlu lebih terbuka sedikit, Jungkook." kata Taehyung pada akhirnya, karena Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah datang, dan Taehyung tidak yakin apakah Jungkook nyaman jika rasa gugupnya itu diketahui oleh mereka.

Hoseok dan Yoongi datang sepuluh menit kemudian, disusul Jimin yang berlari-lari sambil membawa tas di satu lengannya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo, sekarang kita ke rumah Jungkook!"

Mereka ke rumah yang termuda dengan naik bis satu kali lalu sampai di depan gang rumah Jungkook.

Rumah Jungkook punya aura hangat seperti senyum seorang ibu dan nyatanya memang ibunya punya senyum kelewat ramah. "Ayo, ayo, masuk! Ah, aku didatangi banyak anak-anak tampan."

Jungkook suka mainan seperti _action figure_ jadi tak mengherankan bagi mereka ketika melihat bagian atas rak di kamar Jungkook dipenuhi benda-benda semacam itu. Taehyung tidak memusingkannya, ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur Jungkook yang empuk. ("Wah, Jungkook sudah pakai kasur yang model begini!" Jimin ikut-ikutan melesak di samping Taehyung, dan Taehyung senang-senang saja memeluk Jimin yang juga empuk—namun Jungkook hanya mengalihkan pandangan.)

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum," kata Jungkook, hampir keluar dari kamar, tapi berhenti, melihat ibunya datang dari luar.

"Tidak usah, Jungkook. Anak-anak, karena ini sudah jam makan siang, aku sudah buatkan makanan sederhana untuk kalian. Ayo, makan." ibunya punya suara pelan yang merdu dan mungkin menurun pada Jungkook. "Ada yang bisa membantuku?"

"Biar saya bantu, _Eomoni_." Seokjin berdiri dan menahan Namjoon yang juga ingin berdiri. "Kamu di sini saja."

Mereka tertawa, tahu kalau Namjoon suka menghancurkan barang-barang tanpa sadar. Tapi Hoseok dan Yoongi juga berdiri untuk membantu dan mereka tidak dilarang oleh Seokjin. Jungkook juga keluar dan saat Taehyung ingin menyusulnya, Jimin menahan.

"Taehyung."

"Eh," Taehyung melihat tangannya ditarik oleh Jimin. "Apa?"

Jimin berhenti, ragu-ragu. Lalu matanya menatap fokus pada Taehyung. "Kau lihat tidak tadi reaksi Jungkook saat kau memelukku?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memerhatikannya sejak lama, tapi sepertinya ia agak cemburu…?"

Taehyung terdiam, lalu beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum miring. "Hentikan omong kosongmu."

Taehyung berdiri dan berlalu. Jimin menghela napas, masih telentang di kasur—ternyata Taehyung masih _begitu_.

* * *

Taehyung _suka_ dengan Jungkook bukan dalam artian cinta dan sebangsanya, tapi ia kelewat gemas saja dengan Jungkok si kelinci pendiam.

Jadi ketika Jimin bilang begitu, Taehyung merasa sedikit kesal. Kenapa? Bukan karena apa-apa. Ia baik-baik saja dengan Jimin dan Yoongi, lalu Seokjin dan Namjoon (dan Hoseok, yang tidak dengan siapa-siapa), tapi jika membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Jungkook, ia ingin agar orang yang membicarakan itu diam saja. Jangan dilanjutkan.

Kenapa? Entahlah. Taehyung tidak minat saja mendengarnya. Gadis terakhir yang dikencaninya masih membekas di hati—belai-belai jemari lentik si cantik dan tinggi Jeon Somi yang menyentuh rambutnya masih terasa jika diingat—dan Taehyung belum mau melupakannya. Ia tidak masalah jika berubah haluan tapi yang ini entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit ragu.

Makanya ia kesal ketika Jimin bilang begitu. Karena ia takut itu adalah hal yang nyata yang tidak bisa ia cegah resikonya. (Dan Taehyung tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang meleset jauh dari batas ekspektasinya—jadi segalanya harus dipikirkan dengan baik.)

Jungkook?

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, yang ditatap ada di seberang ruangan, setengah tertidur di samping Seokjin yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Jungkook baik, ia baik. Tapi mereka jelas tidak sebanding. Taehyung tidak lebih banyak tahu soal _bowling_ daripada Yugyeom. Apa itu berarti ia inginnya Jungkook dengan Yugyeom saja?

Tidak juga. Ia belum tahu seluk-beluk Kim Yugyeom itu untuk tahu apakah ia cocok dengan Jungkook. Tapi sepertinya Yugyeom baik. Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah dengar rumor jelek soal Yugyeom.

Tapi tidak juga. Taehyung tidak mau 'kelinci'nya itu diambil orang.

Jungkook bukan Jungkook- _nya_ tapi Jungkook adalah kelinci- _nya_.

Ah, pikiran Taehyung memang rumit sekali. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan punya daya pikir membingungkan seperti itu.

"Kim Taehyung."

Suara Jimin melesak masuk, merusak lamunannya. Taehyung mendongak, Jimin sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Beli roti ikan, yuk? Aku lapar."

"Kenapa tidak ajak Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ia masih belum di sini."

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan dan memang tidak menemukan kakak kelasnya yang berwajah galak itu. "Hmmm."

"Ayolah~" Jimin merajuk. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jimin melakukannya—ia memang tidak kuat dengan yang manis-manis begitu. Ketika Taehyung mau menyanggupi ajakannya, Jungkook muncul seperti kelinci yang melompat dari balik punggung Jimin.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?"

"Beli roti ikan," itu Jimin yang menjawab. "Kenapa?"

"Ah," Jungkook sepertinya hendak bicara, tapi mulutnya terkatup lagi. Tapi ia berhasil menggumamkan; "Jimin- _hyung,_ boleh aku saja yang beli? Aku ingin beli sesuatu."

Jimin melirik Taehyung. "Aku sih tidak masalah. Kau bagaimana, Taehyung?"

Sebenarnya Taehyung memang tidak keberatan, jadi ia mengangguk saja. "Ayo, Jungkook, perginya bersamaku."

"Iya, _Hyung_."

* * *

Ia kira Jungkook mau bagaimana, tapi ternyata Jungkook memang ingin membeli apa yang ia inginkan. Awalnya Taehyung mengira kalau mungkin ada yang ingin disampaikan Jungkook—karena akhir-akhir ini Taehyung agak memasang jarak antara mereka, tapi ternyata Jungkook diam saja soal itu.

"Jungkook," Taehyung memanggilnya untuk duduk ketika menunggu es krim di kafe pinggir jalan yang dibeli si termuda. "Duduklah,"

Jungkook menurut, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kafe itu. Lalu mereka diam saja selama semenit dan semua orang tahu Taehyung tidak tahan dengan diam.

"Jungkook, ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kamu kelihatan bingung sepanjang latihan," Taehyung berucap sambil membuka permen tangkai yang dibelinya di market—tidak sadar kalau ucapannya punya arti lain sebagai; ' _aku memerhatikanmu sepanjang latihan_.'

Jungkook menatapnya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak ada, _Hyung_. Kemarin aku ada sedikit masalah dengan pekerjaan rumahku tapi Hoseok- _hyung_ datang membantu."

Taehyung mengernyit. "' _Datang membantu_ ' itu maksudnya bagaimana? Dan tugas apakah itu?"

"Tugasku itu seperti proyek, membuat barang berdasarkan hukum fisika. Jadi Hoseok- _hyung_ datang ke rumahku." Jungkook menjawabnya, tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya. "Tapi sekarang sudah beres, _Hyung_. Jadi jangan cemas lagi."

Hoseok, ya. Taehyung merasakan satu ujung bibirnya tertarik. Ia menggigit permen tangkai di mulutnya hingga menghasilkan suara 'krak' yang keras, lepas dari tangkainya.

"Kenapa Hoseok- _hyung_? Kenapa tidak yang lain?"

Sejujurnya mungkin saja Taehyung khawatir kalau Jungkook akan berakhir dengan Jung Hoseok—itu lebih perlu dicegah daripada Jungkook dengan Kim Yugyeom.

"Eh," Jungkook tergeragap. "Tidak tahu. Hanya Hoseok- _hyung_ yang saat itu sedang bebas."

"Kenapa tidak aku?" tanya Taehyung lagi, intonasinya lebih kuat.

Jungkook menatapnya lurus. Taehyung merasa baru kali ini Jungkook bisa melakukan hal itu ketika mereka sedang berdebat (atau nyaris berdebat—tapi Jungkook selalu mengalah karena mana mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan lelaki dari Daegu ini). Tapi kali ini, Jungkook bisa balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ menghindar dariku? Kalau tidak menghindar, mungkin aku akan minta bantuanmu."

Lalu Taehyung merasa disambar petir.

Dalam sepersekian detik itu, Jungkook langsung berdiri dan membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada Taehyung—ia takut kalau tiba-tiba Taehyung lepas kendali dan memukulinya karena ia saat ini menjadi _adik kelas yang menyebalkan_.

(Tapi seharusnya Jungkook tahu kalau satu-satunya waktu dimana Taehyung benar-benar memukul seseorang adalah ketika ada yang mengejek orang tuanya atau orang tua teman-temannya.)

Jadi tubuh Taehyung hanya diam saja, tidak ada reaksi aktif seperti memukul. "Kamu merasa terganggu dengan aku yang menghindar?"

Jungkook menunduk, "Aku hanya sedih."

Taehyung termangu.

Jungkook kembali jadi Jungkook yang biasanya.

"Pesanan Anda, satu es krim Gangnam dengan tambahan lapisan bolu, dibungkus?" seorang pelayan memutus percakapan mereka. Jungkook mengangguk. Plastik es krim itu berpindah ke tangan kirinya, bersisian dengan plastik roti ikan titipan Jimin.

"Oh, iya, terima kasih."

Jungkook sudah membayar di awal, jadi ia tinggal keluar saja. Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang dan menyimpan obrolan mereka untuk waktu berikutnya yang lebih pas.

* * *

Tapi di hari-hari berikutnya, Taehyung sudah akrab lagi dengan Jungkook seperti tidak ada hal besar yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Hari yang cerah itu, mereka sedang latihan untuk pertunjukan di taman kota. Klub tari mereka sudah terkenal sehingga gampang diundang untuk memeriahkan acara-acara. Jadi merelakan waktu liburan, bertujuh itu berkumpul di ruangan yang disewa oleh Namjoon untuk latihan.

Jungkook itu yang termuda, yang butuh paling banyak belajar dibanding yang lain. Yoongi, Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah menguasai tarian ini karena koreografinya sudah dibuat Hoseok sejak mereka kelas satu. Taehyung dan Jimin juga sudah pernah menarikan ini, jadi mereka hanya butuh pengulangan dua-tiga kali untuk bisa menguasai.

Tapi Jungkook beda. Gerakannya dimodifikasi lagi oleh Hoseok sehingga ia dapat bagian yang agak lebih 'spesial' dari yang lain.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ ,"

"Hoseok- _hyung_ , ini bagaimana?"

Taehyung mencoba menyelanya. "Jungkook, gerakanmu itu sudah benar."

Tapi Jungkook lebih siap jika Hoseok yang mengaturnya. "Iya, _Hyung_. Mari kita lihat apa pendapat Hoseok- _hyung_. Apakah kita akan melakukannya dengan begini, atau begini?"

Taehyung tidak percaya ia baru saja diabaikan oleh Jeon Jungkook.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ , ini sudah benar?"

"Hoseok- _hyung_ ,"

Hoseok tersenyum melihat Jungkook banyak bertanya—lesungnya terlihat jelas di ujung bibirnya. Bagus bagi anak kelas satu untuk tetap diam, namun lebih bagus lagi jika ia tidak segan bertanya. Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook. "Sudah benar. _Aigoo_ , _maknae_ kita bekerja keras."

Karena senyuman Hoseok itu mengundang yang lain juga ikut tersenyum, maka Jungkook tidak ragu-ragu langsung memamerkan deretan giginya dalam satu tarikan senyum khas _maknae_ sekali.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ punya lesung pipi yang bagus." ujar Jungkook, memuji. Ini karena Hoseok sudah mau mengajarinya sampai detail.

"Ei, benarkah? Aku akan tersenyum lebih sering."

Di ujung ruangan, Taehyung hampir saja mengira Jungkook jatuh dalam senyuman Hoseok itu.

Hoseok memang tampan, Taehyung mengakuinya.

Lalu Taehyung keluar ruangan dengan tergesa.

* * *

Selain tidak tahan diam, semua orang juga tahu kalau Taehyung itu tipe pencemburu.

"Kau cemburu,"

Ternyata Yoongi mengikutinya. Padahal Taehyung hanya duduk-duduk saja di tangga, entah untuk apa. Menenangkan diri? Mungkin. Tapi Yoongi mengikutinya dan Taehyung agak tidak suka, tapi mau bagaimana.

"Aku tidak cemburu," kata Taehyung. "Aku hanya tidak suka diabaikan dan tadi Jungkook jelas-jelas mengabaikanku."

Yoongi bersandar di tembok dan jika mereka masih di tingkatan sebelumnya, ia pasti akan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok untuk dihisap. Tapi Yoongi sudah berhenti saat kelas dua akhir, memutuskan bahwa rokok itu tidak ada gunanya. Berhenti atau tidak berhenti, Taehyung pikir lidahnya akan tetap tajam, dan otaknya akan tetap cepat digunakan untuk berpikir.

"Aku tidak menyebutkan siapapun, tapi kau malah menyebutkan Jungkook. Ada apa dengan Jungkook?"

 _Sialan_ , Taehyung mendesis. Seharusnya ia tidak berbicara sebanyak apa yang diinginkannya. Ia membalas; "Aku kira _Hyung_ tahu ada apa dengan Jungkook."

"Ya, dan kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Taehyung menghela napas. "Oke, oke, baiklah. Aku memang mudah cemburu, bahkan untuk urusan teman saja aku gampang cemburu."

"Tapi Jungkook punya hal-hal dalam dirinya yang membuatnya bisa disebut lebih dari teman olehmu."

"Apa sih yang kau mau, _Hyung_? Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini."

Tapi memang yang marganya 'Min' dari Daegu itu agak keras kepala dari orang biasanya.

"Kau suka Jungkook, 'kan?"

Taehyung jadi sengit. " _Hyung_ cari mati denganku?"

Sebenarnya kalau di situasi biasa, Taehyung yang cari mati dengan bilang begitu. Tapi kali ini, Min Yoongi yang pertama kali mulai, jadi yang lebih tua itu hanya tertawa dan mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kenapa _sih_ , kau sensi sekali? Tinggal bilang saja suka, kenapa?"

Taehyung mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, seperti sewaktu-waktu itu bisa mendarat di pelipis Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , keterlaluan."

Untuk meredakan emosinya, Taehyung berlari dari tempat itu, keluar dan meninggalkan jam latihannya. Min Yoongi pasti akan cerita ke yang lainnya bagaimana awal dari latihan hari itu tidak berjalan selancar awan putih berarak.

* * *

Jimin mengunjunginya keesokan hari.

Taehyung masih setengah sadar, bangun dari tidur lamanya hanya untuk mendengar ibunya berteriak soal 'Jimin datang!'—untungnya Jimin cukup tahu diri untuk langsung masuk saja ke kamar Taehyung yang lumayan rapi.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung masih bergelung di antara selimutnya, berkata dengan suara yang makin rendah karena bangun tidur.

"Kau ikut latihan hari ini?"

"Ikut," jawab Taehyung pendek. "Tapi aku ingin tidur setidaknya lima jam lagi."

"Eh," Jimin merengut. "Dua jam lagi latihannya dimulai."

"Iya, lalu kenapa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi. Seperti tidak tahu saja aku bagaimana kalau liburan."

Jimin menyambar jajanan stik coklat dari atas meja Taehyung, lalu membukanya. "Kuharap semua sudah baik, jadi latihannya akan berjalan lancar."

Taehyung diam saja, memejamkan mata. Suara gigi Jimin yang beradu dengan stik coklat itu mengganggu pagi harinya yang tenang.

"Aku sudah diceritakan oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ soal perdebatan kalian kemarin." kata Jimin. Lalu ia melanjutkan, tidak peduli Taehyung dengar atau tidak, "Yoongi- _hyung_ cerita, tapi ternyata Jungkook juga dengar saat kalian berdebat. Kami memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan sementara, tapi Jungkook ingin latihan lagi. Kami pulang dan meninggalkan Jungkook. Ketika aku kembali untuk mengecek ruangan apakah masih dipakai atau tidak, aku melihat Jungkook duduk sambil menangis."

Taehyung bergerak sedikit. "Menangis?"

"Iya." Jimin menjawab. "Kau tahu aku tidak pandai menangani orang menangis, Taehyung. Jadi aku diam saja dan meninggalkannya."

"Aku akan minta maaf padanya," kata Taehyung. "Nanti."

"Kudengar ia akan datang lebih awal untuk latihan."

"Pergilah, Jimin."

Jimin terdiam atas usiran tiba-tiba itu. Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak Taehyung? Akhirnya Jimin mengangguk saja sambil berlalu. "Aku bawa jajanmu ini, ya. Aku akan menuju rumah Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Beritahu ia agar tidak terlalu jadi brengsek."

Jimin tertawa—tapi tawanya terdengar kecil karena ia sudah melangkah keluar.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari duapuluh menit bagi Taehyung untuk siap-siap dan melesat keluar rumah, meninggalkan roti panggang dan susu hangatnya yang sudah disediakan—ibunya berteriak, "Hei, Kim Taehyung! Paling tidak, bawa rotimu!"

Tapi Taehyung lebih dari terburu-buru untuk peduli.

Ia masih sempat mengejar bis dan masuk, mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan. Bis itu melaju seperti kura-kura, dan Taehyung merasa sangat tidak sabar, tumitnya bergerak-gerak menyentuh lantai, lalu tidak, lalu menyentuh lagi, lalu tidak dengan cepat. Bungkus permen tangkai dirobek, lalu Taehyung dengan cepat mengemut permen itu agar merasa sedikit tenang.

Ia sampai di tempat tujuan limabelas menit kemudian, langsung melompat keluar dari bis sebelum pintu terbuka sempurna, sampai-sampai supirnya mengomel.

Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan sampai di ruang latihan.

Ia melihat Jungkook sedang diam, berdiri menatap pantulannya di cermin—sepertinya ia sedang mengambil napas.

Atau entahlah, Taehyung tidak bisa peduli apa yang dilakukan Jungkook sekarang ketika ia tahu faktanya bahwa; (1) sekarang Jungkook sedang sendirian dan (2) kemarin ia telah membuatnya menangis.

Taehyung menjeblak masuk dan mengagetkan Jungkook.

"Eh, Tae- _hyung_?" Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung—di bawah matanya seperti diwarnai abu-abu karena kurang tidur.

 _Sialan_.

"Jeon Jungkook,"

Taehyung mencabut permen tangkai dari mulutnya, membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di ujung ruangan dan berjalan cepat ke arah Jungkook, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, mencium Jungkook dalam-dalam.

Jungkook jelas merasakan manis dari lidah Taehyung yang dipenuhi aroma permen tangkai—stroberi, sehingga ia juga jadi manis dan ciuman pertama memang rasanya sangat mengagumkan, tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Seperti kupu-kupu tiba-tiba beterbangan di perut dan Jungkook merasa ruangan ini berputar, atau memang ia saja yang terlalu polos.

Taehyung bisa merasakan Jungkook—ia tidak lagi merasakan Somi.

Ini Jungkook, yang malu-malu membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Taehyung memainkan lidahnya di dalam. Beberapa saat, Taehyung melepas mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook." katanya, menyatukan dahi mereka. Jungkook terlihat memerah, seperti warna mawar putih yang direndam dalam air merah. "Maafkan aku."

" _Hyung_." Jungkook hanya mengucapkan kata itu, lalu ia menangis tiba-tiba tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku suka kamu," kata Taehyung, tapi suka kali ini adalah sebenar-benarnya suka. Lanjutnya, "Aku menyayangimu, Jungkook. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Jungkook masih tersedu, dan ia memeluk Taehyung. Ia tidak butuh kejelasan apa-apa lagi ketika Taehyung juga balas memeluknya, membiarkan wajah Jungkook yang basah menyender di bahunya.

"Aku juga," bisik Jungkook. "Aku juga. Miliki aku."

Taehyung ingin berteriak keras-keras, pada Hoseok, pada Yugyeom, pada anak-anak di kelasnya, pada siapapun di dunia, bahwa Jeon Jungkook akhirnya jadi miliknya.

Jungkook yang sekarang Jungkook- _nya_.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

huah! pertama kali bikin v-kook! couple inilah yang bikin aku terjun jadi army, hwe.  
(enggak deng, sebenernya yoonmin. tapi-tapi entah kenapa malah bikinnya v-kook.)  
maaf atas ooc-nya hiks.  
DAN aku memang pakai kata 'kamu' pada couple dan 'kau' pada non-couple, hhehe.  
dan soal somi-nya, aku asal ambil aja karena somi itu juga tipe-tipe _beagle_ ayu yang bisa bikin ngakak.  
dan aku juga malah jadi suka astro, 'kan, gara-gara liat weekly-idol-nya mereka. sanha itu ganteng tapi sayangnya dia bukan oppa, hiks.  
feedback, ya? terima kasih hhehe!


End file.
